


Trade Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, nonconsensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mister Hertzoon introduces Kaz and Jordie to sex, the Ketterdam way.





	Trade Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).

Kaz always found dinners at Mister Hertzoon’s big home on the Zelverstraat to be lovely, relaxing affairs. One night, after Saskia had given Kaz a shy kiss on the cheek and then gone up to bed giggling, Margit had stayed to play the piano a bit longer. Mister Hertzoon gave Kaz and Jordie a glass of wine each and then settled onto the sofa between them with a glass of his own.

“You boys have grown up fast, haven't you?” Mister Hertzoon said over the slow, lilting notes of his wife’s piano playing. “Drink up. You deserve a bit of relaxation after all your hard work lately.”

This wine had something bitter in it, but Kaz drank his glass quickly nonetheless. He was still glowing from Saskia’s kiss, and he liked when Mister Hertzoon treated him like just as much of an adult as Jordie. Jordie, for his part, sipped his wine in silence, just nodding along to everything Mister Hertzoon said.

Eventually, Margit pecked Mister Hertzoon on the lips and went upstairs, murmuring, “Good night,” to the brothers as she followed Saskia. The big silver dog quietly thumped up the stairs behind her.

Mister Hertzoon discarded his empty glass on the nearby table and stretched out, his knees falling open and resting against Kaz’s and Jordie’s. Kaz quickly drained the rest of his glass, and Jordie tried to follow suit.

“Have you had sex, Jordie?” Mister Hertzoon asked suddenly, making Jordie cough and spray the last of his wine all over himself. Mister Hertzoon clapped him good-naturedly on the back and then hopped up to grab a rag, which he used to wipe Jordie down.

“Careful how you swallow, boy!” he teased Jordie, giving Kaz a wink.

Kaz didn’t know what the wink meant, but he returned it, playing along that he was in on the joke. He felt warm and tingly and a bit sleepy, but he wasn’t about to fall asleep against the arm rest while Mister Hertzoon and Jordie talked business. Not yet, anyway. 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes so we can clean them.” Mister Hertzoon helped Jordie out of his shirt and trousers, still dabbing wine out of the fabric as he did. 

When Jordie was stripped down to his underwear, Mister Hertzoon laid the clothing on the table to dry and dabbed the last of the wine out of it.

“I’d offer you some of my own clothes, but I fear you’d drown in them!” Mister Hertzoon teased. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, though! Kaz, what say you and I undress down to Jordie’s level and chat like that?”

Kaz nodded and took off his own shirt and pants. His underwear covered much less than Jordie’s did, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable about it. They were all men here, after all. And true to his word, Mister Hertzoon undressed as well, so that he was standing in front of Jordie in nothing but his silk undershorts. What a great man he was, Kaz thought, to strip nearly naked in his own home just to make his young employee feel more at home after he’d spilled wine on himself.

“Goodness, look at the muscles on you!” Mister Hertzoon squeezed Jordie’s upper arm. “I never noticed before.”

“I did a lot of work on my father’s farm.” Jordie’s face went as red as Mister Hertzoon’s shorts.

“I can tell!” Mister Hertzoon rubbed his hand up and down Jordie’s bicep muscles, then he trailed his fingers down Jordie’s long arm.

“I used to help.” Kaz tried to subtly flex his own muscles, showing Mister Hertzoon that he, too, had worked hard on the farm.

Mister Hertzoon smiled at Kaz. “Yes, I can see,” he said, making Kaz beam with pride. “Such strapping young men. I hope Saskia doesn’t come down! She’s smitten enough with you as it is, Kaz! And you, Jordie, well!” he chuckled. “The last thing I need is for Margit to see you undressed like this. I think she fancies you as well. But then, who wouldn’t? Your face alone draws all the eyes in the coffee house, doesn’t it?”

Kaz wasn’t sure if that was true, but then again, he’d never thought to look. If Mister Hertzoon said it was true, Kaz believed him. Kaz stared up at Jordie through his thick lashes and wine-heavy eyelids, seeing him in a new light. Of course Jordie wasn’t just a smart, hardworking older brother. He was irresistibly handsome, too. Kaz should have realized sooner.

Jordie was still as red as if Mister Hertzoon had dunked his face and chest into a vat of madder dye. “Thank you, sir,” he said with some difficulty.

“No need to thank me for simply stating the facts!” Mister Hertzoon said. “But you’ll forgive me for being curious. Margit wondered if you were a virgin last night while we made love, and I promised I’d find out for her.” He ruffled Jordie’s hair. “But of course you’re not! Some pretty girl has already straddled you and milked your cock with her warm  _ kutje _ , I’m sure.”

He gave the bulge in Jordie’s shorts a fatherly pat, and Kaz wondered if Jordie would tell him no, that wasn’t true. At least, Kaz didn’t think it was true. He was surprised by how jealous he felt by the idea of a pretty girl grinding on Jordie’s lap—jealous, but also excited, in one of those shameful, secret ways he felt. But that was just because he’d thought of a pretty girl being naked, obviously.

“No—no girl,” Jordie stammered, chewing on his lip.

“Oh? Perhaps it was a pretty boy, then?” Mister Hertzoon raised an eyebrow. “Filip, perhaps?”

Jordie shook his head. “No boy.”

“What?!” Mister Hertzoon’s friendly eyes widened. “Surely not! Jordie the heartbreaker, a virgin? But surely someone has sucked your cock, at least?”

Jordie shook his head again, and Kaz could see how much it pained Jordie to admit something that might make Mister Hertzoon think less of him.

“Why, everyone’s done that!” Mister Hertzoon said. “Everyone in Ketterdam sucks cock or has their cock sucked. I’m sure even Kaz has done it. Haven’t you, Kaz?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Kaz nodded.

Jordie scoffed. “He has not. I promise you that.”

“I have so!” Kaz lied fiercely. “While you’re out running for Mister Hertzoon. I get my cock sucked all the time at the coffee house. And I suck other people’s cock, too.”

Jordie looked worried for a moment, but Mister Hertzoon patted Jordie’s shoulder. 

“See? It’s so easy even a child can do it. In fact, Kaz, why don’t you show Jordie how it’s done? That way he’ll be ready when a pretty girl does it, and he won’t spill his seed the second her lips touch his cock. Go on, then, Kaz.”

Kaz felt a brief panic, but the wine had made him too tingly and fuzzy to properly worry about anything. He wasn’t about to go back on his lie now, not when it would mean looking like an idiot in front of both Jordie and Mister Hertzoon. Instead, he scooted to the edge of the sofa while Mister Hertzoon pushed Jordie in front of him.

“I don’t know about this,” Jordie muttered.

But Kaz was already reaching clumsily into Jordie’s shorts. He pulled Jordie’s erection over the top of the stained, patched undershorts. Jordie’s penis was much bigger than Kaz’s, and his testicles hung low between his fuzzy thighs. A droplet of pre-come shone on the head of Jordie’s penis, and Kaz felt the dirty urge to stick his tongue out and taste it. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and he gave into his desire. He licked the head of Jordie’s salty cock, and it tasted better than he expected.

“Kaz,” Jordie whimpered. “Kaz, wait, I don’t know…”

“Don’t be silly!” Mister Hertzoon rubbed the back of Jordie’s neck. “It’s a little harmless male bonding. He likes it, see?”

Kaz nodded eagerly. He enveloped Jordie’s penis with his whole mouth and sucked on the head, his eyes darting from Jordie’s tense expression to Mister Hertzoon’s hungry one.

“Go on and suck him properly,” Mister Hertzoon urged Kaz. “Take the whole thing.”

Kaz didn’t know what he was doing, but if Mister Hertzoon wanted him to take Jordie’s whole cock in his mouth, Kaz supposed it must be possible. He swallowed more of Jordie’s length until the head was pressed against his throat. He choked a little, but the look on Jordie’s face made it all worth it. Mister Hertzoon placed a paternal hand on the back of Kaz’s head and guided him forward and back, making Kaz’s lips slurp around Jordie’s shaft.

“Do you like sucking Jordie’s cock, Kaz?” Mister Hertzoon asked.

Kaz nodded as best he could.

“Would you like it if Jordie sucked your cock?”

Kaz nodded with even more enthusiasm, and his tiny prick filled so big he wondered if it might burst. Mister Hertzoon removed his hand from Kaz’s head.

“Lie down on your back on the sofa,” he instructed.

Jordie lay down, and Kaz, with Mister Hertzoon’s help, climbed atop his brother. Their feet faced opposite ends of the sofa, so that each of them could put their mouths over the other’s erection. Kaz could fit his whole little prick into Jordie’s mouth easily, but it was harder for him to take Jordie’s in this position. Mister Hertzoon helped by pushing Kaz all the way down onto it, and Kaz felt his throat relaxing from the wine, so that he choked and gagged less now, despite the large invasion breaching his throat.

It was after a few moments of this that Kaz felt something slide into his bottom. A finger, he realized, one that was slick with some kind of oil. He thought it was Jordie’s finger at first and he relaxed for it, but then he remembered that both of Jordie’s hands were on his sides. Kaz moaned and squirmed, unsure if he liked this new development.

“Do you like that, Kaz?” Mister Hertzoon asked softly. “My finger in your little ass?”

Kaz hesitated, then he nodded on Jordie’s cock. Mister Hertzoon fingered and stretched Kaz open, adding another oiled finger. He curled his fingers toward Kaz’s cock, making him suddenly spasm into Jordie’s mouth. Jordie kept sucking hard, and the pleasure was just too much for Kaz to take. He felt like he was pissing, almost, but luckily nothing came out. He would have been so embarrassed to piss in Jordie’s mouth.

“Ready for another finger?” Mister Hertzoon asked.

Kaz was not, but he nodded anyway. Mister Hertzoon was slow and careful, and his slick fingers didn’t hurt too much as he gradually worked them in. Kaz’s cock plumped right up again in Jordie’s mouth, and he was almost disappointed when Mister Hertzoon’s fingers left him. But then Mister Hertzoon put his own penis between Kaz’s cheeks, and he realized Mister Hertzoon wasn’t anywhere near done with him.

“Don’t fight it,” Mister Hertzoon advised Kaz. “It’ll hurt worse if you try to resist it. Just relax. It can feel good, I promise.”

Kaz cried out as Mister Hertzoon’s cock entered him, but Mister Hertzoon pushed his face all the way down on Jordie’s cock again. Jordie stiffened, his hand on Kaz’s back, but he didn't make any real move to stop Mister Hertzoon. Once the surprise and the sting of penetration faded, Kaz forced himself to relax, to show Jordie everything was fine.

“That’s it,” Mister Hertzoon said. “Suck his cock for him, Jordie. Help him enjoy it.”

Jordie sucked hard on Kaz, who almost started spasming again from that alone. Kaz squirmed, but he also moaned around Jordie’s cock.

“There we are,” Mister Hertzoon slid deeper inside Kaz, and his well-oiled girth felt smoother and better than his fingers. “Do you like it, Kaz?”

“Uh huh!” Kaz bobbed his head in the affirmative, desperate for Mister Hertzoon and Jordie to understand that he was nearly an adult too—that he had every right as much as they did to enjoy these exciting, grownup things.

“Jordie, does this excite you?” Mister Hertzoon asked. “Sweet little Kaz sucking your cock while I fuck his ass?”

Jordie’s back arched, and something warm and salty shot from his cock into Kaz’s mouth. Kaz choked on it, but with someone’s hand forcing his head down, there was nothing he could do but swallow it. Jordie’s cock began to shrink down in Kaz’s mouth. Once Kaz caught his breath again, he sucked frantically on Jordie, trying to make him big again the way he kept making Kaz’s small cock swell up with his mouth.

Mister Hertzoon pushed and pulled his cock while Kaz and Jordie sucked each other, and Kaz spasmed and emptied futilely into Jordie’s mouth three more times. By his fourth time, he was tired and sore and wished he could stop, but he wasn’t about to say so. Jordie was hard again inside Kaz’s mouth.

“I’m going to finish in you,” Mister Hertzoon warned Kaz. “Ready?”

Kaz nodded wearily. He didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he liked the word “finish.”

Mister Hertzoon plowed Kaz impossibly hard and fast for a moment, making Kaz’s eyes water, but then he slammed hard into Kaz’s backside and stayed planted there. He panted for breath, and his cock twitched and pulsed in Kaz’s ass. Jordie’s body went rigid again, and then his cock pulsed too, and more of that thick substance filled Kaz’s mouth again. It was more bitter this time, but Kaz was too sleepy to care much.

“Good job, boys,” Mister Hertzoon sighed, sounding thoroughly content. “Good job. Let’s get you settled in on the sofa. It’s not safe for you to walk home at this hour, especially not in your present state.”

Kaz was half-asleep as Mister Hertzoon rolled him off Jordie and pulled his underwear back up his legs. Jordie was shakily getting dressed again, pulling his wine-stained clothing over his sweat-shiny body. Kaz simply cuddled up against the back of the sofa, and a moment later Jordie lay stiffly next to him. Mister Hertzoon draped a blanket over them both and turned out the light.

“Good night, boys,” he said. “Sleep tight.”

Kaz pulled Jordie’s tense arm over his side, and soon he was fast asleep. He would process what had happened—and worry about his sore bottom—tomorrow.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to plutonianshores and El for beta reading! Sorry for orphaning, but I'm tired of dealing with antis leaving flames and trying to dox me, so I have deleted or orphaned basically everything on my account.


End file.
